


Cherry Lips so Sticky Sweet

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Step-Sibling Incest, gratuitous lollipop sucking, it works out for both of them, loki is a shithead, thor has anger management issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor's new step-brother has been getting under his skin in the worst possible way. Thor has had enough. That boy is going to get exactly what he's been asking for.





	Cherry Lips so Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/gifts).



> some birthday smut for my dear friend [sexualthorientation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation)  
> happy birthday babe, hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> loki's in high school and he's however old you want him to be  
> thor is An Adult and he's also however old you want him to be

Thor had just taken off his hard hat and sat down to inhale a sandwich when his phone buzzed. He wiped his hand on his dusty jeans and thumbed it on. It was Loki, sending him a snap. Without even thinking, he opened it, then nearly choked on his bite of sandwich as he turned the screen off as quickly as he could.

“What is it?” Fandral said, kicking him in the side of the foot with one steel-capped toe.

“Nothing,” Thor almost growled. “Just my brother.” The nerve of that little...

“Brother?” Fandral asked. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“A recent acquisition.” Thor sighed at Fandral’s confused look. “Our parents got married a few months ago. He’s kind of...staying at my place for the summer while they go on, er, extended honeymoon.”

The sounds of distant hammering and beeping vehicles filled the silence stretching between them as Thor thought. What the hell was Loki thinking, sending him pictures like that while he was at work?

What the hell was he thinking sending pictures like that _period?_

Thor tried to banish the image from his head, but it wouldn’t go away. The bottom half of Loki’s face, a cherry red lollipop dangling from that wicked little mouth - the stretched out neck of his t-shirt exposing one shoulder and collarbone - the unmistakable bulge in the front of his tight black briefs - the caption “thinking of u”.

Jesus.

Thor hadn’t known Loki very well when he had agreed to watch over him for the summer, but he figured it couldn’t be too bad. He remembered being a teenager. It involved a lot of sleeping late, eating more than seemed humanly possible, jerking off, and sullen silences. He’d thought all he would need to do was basically keep the kid fed and alive and mostly just stay out of each other’s way.

Loki had had other plans, apparently.

That pretty little shithead had made it his personal mission to make Thor as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Prolonged eye contact. Suggestive comments. Deliberate touches. Showing off.

Thor didn’t even know if Loki really knew what he was playing at, or if he just wanted to rile Thor up because he was an asshole.

At first Thor had thought he was just imagining that his new little brother was fucking... _flirting_...with him and had been beating himself up for being a sick fuck. Loki just didn’t know what he was doing. He was a kid. Thor just needed to get himself under control.

But last week Loki had come downstairs in nothing but those tiny little black briefs and one of Thor’s flannel work shirts left totally unbuttoned and goddamn… _posed_ for him, and Thor had had to march him back upstairs and make him put on some fucking clothes, because _Jesus_.

That had made Thor realize that Loki was doing it on purpose, but he still didn’t know _why_. Was Loki just bored? He knew Loki’s dad was rich and he’d grown up with money; was this the kind of thing rich kids did in their spare time? Just fuck with people?

Because there was no way he could actually want Thor to...

And now he had taken to sending Thor texts and snaps that would probably get him thrown in jail. Loki was probably sitting at home laughing his tiny, cute little ass off, congratulating himself for pissing Thor off yet again.

Thor ate the rest of his lunch in silence, getting angrier and angrier. After he was done eating he took a snap of himself giving the middle finger and sent it to Loki captioned “stop being an asshole.” Loki sent one back almost immediately of himself lying in Thor’s bed with one knuckle in his mouth - “make me.”

It was a wonder that Thor didn’t just drive straight home and throw that infuriating little shit over his knee. Somehow he managed to make it through the rest of the work day, Loki always in the back of his mind, and every time he hit something with a hammer he imagined pummeling Loki instead. Smacking that smirk off his face. Smacking that pert little bottom until it turned red.

Instead of releasing his anger, the exertion only intensified it. By the end of the day he was practically vibrating with rage. He had done nothing but try to be a good older brother. Nothing but give Loki food and shelter and space, and Loki was repaying him by tormenting him constantly.

He was tired of redirecting it, ignoring it, running away from it.

The drive home seemed to take three times as long as usual. Thor’s hands clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, and he rolled through every stop sign, barreled through every yellow light, cut people off left and right.

He was going to go home and give that little shit _exactly_ what he had been asking for. See who was laughing then.

Thor flew into his parking spot at an angle and slammed the car door shut, then stalked angrily into his apartment building. The elevator took a century to get to the bottom floor and another century to go back up. Thor glared at his own reflection in the mirrored wall. Messy ponytail, three days’ worth of beard, dirt streaks, murderous rage.

Loki scrambled off the couch when Thor threw the apartment door open so hard it dented the wall.

“Jesus!” Loki yelped. “You scared the shit out of me!” His hair was loose around his ears, perfectly framing that sharp elfin face, and his green eyes were wide in shock. He’d been sucking on another lollipop and his lips were red and sticky.

Thor kicked the door shut behind him and advanced, Loki falling back until the backs of his knees hit the armchair and he went down on his ass. Thor loomed over him.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” Loki spat, but Thor sensed a tiny undercurrent of nervousness. Good.

“You know exactly what,” Thor growled. He reached down and fisted the front of Loki’s shirt, twisting it into a knot and hauling him upright, and Loki gasped.

Thor swallowed that gasp, latching onto his open mouth, sticky cherry sweetness flooding his tongue as he forced it past Loki’s lips. Loki’s hands scrabbled at his shoulders, trying to push him away, but Thor pulled him in tighter instead. 

God, he was going straight to hell.

Loki wriggled in his grasp and Thor abruptly let go and shoved him hard enough that he fell back into the armchair again. Loki was breathing like he’d just run a marathon and two spots of color bloomed high on his cheeks.

“This is what you’ve been asking for, isn’t it?” Thor said hoarsely. He wasn’t even in control of his body anymore. He realized he was undoing his belt, shoving his jeans down. “ _Isn’t it?_ ”

Loki whined as Thor’s cock sprang free.

“Thor,” Loki said, high and breathless, his eyes so huge in his sharp pale little face.

“Suck it,” Thor demanded harshly. “ _Brother_.”

Loki just stared at him for endless long seconds.

“That’s what I thought,” Thor sneered. “All talk and no walk. I should -”

He groaned as Loki surged forward and swallowed Thor’s cock down as far as he could take it.

“Fuck,” Thor breathed, tangling his hands in Loki’s curls. Then, more emphatically, “ _Fuck_.”

Loki was all tongue and hands and enthusiasm, and Thor couldn’t have been more shocked if tapdancing monkeys had burst in through the window. He didn’t know what exactly he had expected, but it wasn’t...eager participation. Mocking laughter, maybe. Sneering derision that a bored teenager had managed to get so far under Thor’s skin.

He didn’t even know how far he had actually been going to push it...a tiny frightening part of him whispered _all the way_ , but he told that part to shut up…

“Do you like my cock?” Thor said, his voice gravel and dust. “Do you like choking on it?” He thrust just a little bit and Loki gagged and grabbed onto Thor’s hips to steady himself. “I like you choking on it. It’s the only time you shut up.”

Loki whined again and looked up at him through tear-clumped lashes and Thor groaned. He didn’t even know who he was right now. He was still angry.

Vindictively, he thrust again, holding tightly to Loki’s hair as Loki tried to pull his head away.

“You’re not done until I say so,” Thor said, pushing Loki’s hair back at his temples, roughly stroking those sharp cheekbones with his big rough thumbs. Loki closed his eyes and kept working his mouth. Watching those red-tinged lips stretched wide around his cock, Thor thought that Loki had never been more beautiful. “You were made for this, weren’t you? Such a pretty little cock sucker.”

Thor hauled Loki upright again and captured his whimpering mouth. Roughly, he pulled Loki’s t-shirt over his head. That thin white chest worked furiously to draw in breath, but Thor didn’t give him any time. He bent Loki backwards over one arm while he took one of those small pink nipples between his teeth and twisted at the other one. Loki wiggled and squirmed.

“Thor!” Loki said again, only the second word he’d spoken since Thor had lost his mind. Both words had been Thor’s name, he noted with satisfaction.

“I’m going to come on you,” Thor growled, wrapping both arms around Loki’s waist now. Loki was so slim, so tiny, it was like hugging a doll. It drove him crazy. “Or in you. I haven’t decided.”

“Thor,” Loki whimpered again, his hands fluttering up to Thor’s hair, his face, his shoulders. “In me. In me. Oh god.”

Thor swore and lifted Loki into the air, Loki wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist as he carried him into the bedroom. That little ass fit perfectly into Thor’s hands, and he kneaded it as he kicked the bedroom door open, digging his fingers into the tender firm flesh. Two ripe little peaches, dripping with sweetness just for him.

He threw Loki onto the bed so hard that he bounced, and Loki gasped out a hysterical giggle.

Ungently, Thor flipped him onto his belly and pulled the little black briefs down far enough to bite one ass cheek. When Loki yelped, he smacked where his teeth had just been.

He ripped the underwear the rest of the way off and paused for a second to admire the view. Loki, naked and facedown on his bed, all sharp shoulder blades and milky pale skin and slim thighs. Pushing Loki’s hair aside, Thor licked the bumps of his spine, running his hands down to the dip of his waist, then coming to rest on his tight bottom.

So far gone now he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel the slightest bit of guilt, he spread Loki’s cheeks open, looking for that little furl of muscle, and was surprised to see that it was already loose and glistening.

“What is this?” he said, slipping the tips of his thumbs inside the rim and stretching Loki open while he hissed. “Been having fun without me?”

“Yess.” Loki wiggled his ass a little.

“You’re a filthy little boy,” Thor said. He dipped his head in and replaced his thumbs with his tongue.

“I told you I was thinking of you.” Loki fisted at the sheets and pushed his hips up, seeking Thor’s tongue.

“A very filthy little boy.” He rummaged in the bedstand for the lube. “Fucking yourself while thinking of your own brother.”

“All the time,” Loki said, his own voice rough.

“Do you imagine my thick cock inside you?”

The strangled sound that came out of Loki’s throat was gratifying in the extreme. “Yeah.”

“Do you need it?” Thor was slicking them both up now. “Do you need my cock?”

“I need it,” Loki keened. “Give it to me.”

“Greedy,” Thor said, and pushed.

It was incredible, after weeks of torment, watching his cock disappear inch by inch into Loki’s clenching hole. Giving him what they both, apparently, needed.

Loki cried out as he was breached, and Thor held him down with unforgiving force.

Thor’s blood was still up and he had no room in his heart for gentleness. He fucked in hard and fast, not even giving Loki time to adjust. He might regret it later, but right now all he could think of was to rut and claim and give his glorious beautiful infuriating little brother exactly what was coming to him. What he’d been begging for, _gagging_ for, for weeks.

 _Take it_ was the message delivered with brutal clarity with every snap of Thor’s hips. _Take it and thank me for it_.

Loki turned out to be a screamer. He let out the most delightful yelps and whimpers with each downbeat, a stream of curses pouring from his lips.

Thor rose up on his knees and hiked Loki up by the hips until his ass was in the air and his face smashed into the mattress, wrapping his hands around that bony little pelvis, his thumbs perfectly fitting into the dimples at the base of Loki’s spine. The sight of his huge weather-beaten hands spanning all that smooth unmarked lily skin was almost too much. He fucked harder, and Loki threw his arms out spread eagled and gripped the edges of the mattress, wailing.

He could feel Loki spasming around his cock and dimly he realized that Loki was coming, all over his belly and the covers, without Thor ever having touched him. It was enough to undo him. With a shout, Thor buried himself to the root and spent deep in Loki’s ass. Wave after wave of hot liquid spilled from him, marking Loki from the inside out. _Mine, mine, mine_.

Collapsing over Loki’s back, he nosed into the sweaty tangle of hair at his neck, kissed his slack cheek.

“Mmf,” Loki said. “You’re squashing me.”

Thor was coming back to reality now, his anger and his lust both spent, and he felt a stab of remorse. What had they just done?

Loki might drive him insane, but he didn’t actually want to… _hurt_ him hurt him. Physically _or_ emotionally.

“Are you ok?” Thor asked, rolling onto his side to look Loki in the face.

Loki was staring at him seriously. “No.”

Thor’s heart dropped.

“I’m not ok,” Loki continued. “Because I have been waiting for-ev-er for you to do that. I didn’t know what the hell else I could have done except take out a billboard saying ‘Fuck Me Thor.’”

Thor barked out a laugh. “All this time I didn’t think you were being serious.” His heart was starting to feel a bit lighter, a bit less hammery.

“Didn’t think I was… _Jesus_ Thor, you are dense.”

“One of my very many failings,” Thor said, smiling. “Come here.”

He gathered Loki in and kissed him, softly this time. Gently. The way he should have from the start. Loki softened so sweetly against him, pliant and needy as he kissed Thor back.

Loki pushed Thor away first. “Go get something to clean me up. I’m a fucking mess.”

***

The next day, Thor was sitting on one end of the couch, talking to his mom on the phone.

“How’s your trip going? Odin treating you ok? Yeah, Loki’s fine. No one’s blown anything up or died of alcohol poisoning. Yes, we’re getting along. Mmhm. Ok.” Loki smirked from the other end of the couch as he ran his foot up Thor’s arm and poked his toes into Thor’s hair. Thor pushed him off exasperatedly. “Yeah. Thanksgiving break? You want me to watch Loki again?”

He shot a glance over to Loki, who gave an exaggerated stretch so that his shirt rode up and exposed his taut belly. Thor reached over and stuck a finger in his belly button and made him squirm away, laughing.

“Yeah, I can take Loki for Thanksgiving break too.”

He tossed the phone onto the coffee table when the call was done and climbed on top of Loki, pinning him to the couch with laughable ease.

“Looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me again,” Thor said darkly, reaching down between them to stroke Loki between the legs, rousing him to hardness. “Whatever are we going to do?”

“Oh,” Loki gasped, digging his nails into Thor’s back, his breath hot in Thor’s ear. “I think we can think of _something_.”


End file.
